En una Pastelería
by Tatily
Summary: [OneShot][PostStars] Entrar a ese terrorífico lugar nunca había sido algo tan complicado hasta que Yaten aceptó ir con Serena a aquel empalagoso sitio. Aunque, con un cumpleaños especial cerca, dentro de ese local hay mucho en que pensar[SxS] Especial de Cumpleaños. Felicidades Serena


"**En una pastelería"**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo los tomo prestados por diversión_

* * *

[Resumen: Entrar a ese terrorífico lugar nunca había sido algo tan complicado hasta que Yaten aceptó ir con Serena a aquel empalagoso sitio. Aunque, con un cumpleaños especial cerca, dentro de ese local hay mucho en que pensar. Especial de Cumpleaños. Felicidades Serena]

* * *

…

— Sólo es un favor, sólo un favor — se repetía una y otra vez el joven de plateados cabellos, mientras veía a su rubia compañera desfilar entre las vitrinas cubiertas de deliciosos manjares. Indecisa como ella sola, no podía elegir el pastel perfecto para llevar ese día y de paso tener una idea de lo que le regalaría a su novio en un mes más, cuando sería su cumpleaños.

Yaten aún no creía cómo se había dejado convencer de aceptar pasar la tarde con la enérgica chica, para distraerla mientras los demás planeaban una fiesta sorpresa para ella. Recordó los ojos de perro abandonado de Seiya y la promesa de tenerlo inflando globos y colocando adornos brillantes si no aceptaba ser la distracción. Y bueno, pensó que la tarde no sería tan caótica, hasta que llegaron a una pastelería cuando iban rumbo al centro de artes y Serena vio el cartel "regala amor, regala un pastel". Eso bastó para que la chica le suplicara entrar ahí como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— ¿Aún no? — habló al fin, exasperado de verla dar vueltas.

— Mmmm — Serena hacía bailar las yemas de los dedos por sus brillantes labios untados de gloss sabor cereza. Característica muy propia y que a Seiya fascinaba pero que a su actual acompañante molestaba mucho por ser un signo de ansiedad. Y Yaten odiaba lo relacionado con la ansiedad.

— ¡ARG! — gruñó por lo bajo — Te esperaré por allá — y dando media vuelta se dirigió a un sofá dispuesto en un costado y a su lado una mesita con varias revistas.

El platinado tomó una de las revistas y empezó a hojear. Múltiples recetas de galletas, pasteles y chocolates desfilaban frente a sus ojos semi cerrados que acompañaban su habitual ceño fruncido. Se detuvo en el especial del día de los enamorados – seguramente la revista era antigua - y miró por encima del papel a la rubia de odangos que aún batallaba por decidir qué comprar. Volvió su verde mirada a la receta que decía cómo hacer un delicioso chocolate negro y blanco relleno con dulce de leche más un adorno con glaseado color rosa pastel y ¡obvio! Con forma de corazón.

— ¡Por favor, ayúdeme! — se escuchó suplicar a Serena. Le hablaba al chico que atendía el mostrador y que se veía en su rostro las ganas de sentarse junto a Yaten a esperar que la chica se decidiera.

— Esta niña es increíble —refunfuñó y volvió la vista a la imagen de ese lindo detalle en sus manos.

Cuando empezaba a cautivarlo la idea de derretir ese manjar dulce en su boca recordó que él no tenía el más mínimo gusto por los dulces. Elevó la vista otra vez para ver que Serena seguía sumida en la vitrina que para su desgracia tenía más opciones de las que podía contar y para colmo el vendedor le ofreció armar un pastel a su gusto, lo que complicó más aún a la indecisa jovencita. El chico resopló y siguió con la revista que extrañamente había captado su atención, cosa nada común en él, por lo de la cocina y los dulces.

— Galletas y chocolates para recompensar a tu San Valentín— el título de la sección le repugno. Qué idea tan tonta la de creer que porque alguien acepta chocolates era porque recibía los sentimientos del otro. Y además hacían todo el teatro de regresar los sentimientos de quien se los había entregado en primer lugar. En verdad le parecía muy problemático.

De pronto sintió un jalón en su brazo y en un minuto estaba frente a la variedad más grande de esas cosas abarrotadas de azúcar. Miró hacia un lado y los vidriosos ojos azules le miraban suplicantes.

— Yaten, por favor, ayúdame a elegir el mejor pastel para Seiya — lo miró con ojitos tiernos.

— Aún falta un mes — El joven se dio cuenta de su error cuando, tras asentir levemente, fue llevado de un lado a otro de la pastelería. Escuchaba a la rubia recitar sobre el glaseado, las chispas, las frutas confitadas y la crema pastelera. Él no entendía cómo era tan difícil decidir, Seiya se comería hasta una piedra bañada en chocolate si era Serena quien se lo regalaba. Estaba a punto de hacer ese alcance cuando vio juntarse las delgadas manos de la princesa de la Luna y apretarlas entre sí.

— Yo...no soy buena en la cocina — dijo con la vista en el suelo — Por más que Lita ha tratado de enseñarme. No importa cuánto me esfuerce... — vio sorprendido cómo dos ríos finos recorrieron sus rosadas mejillas — ... no he podido hacer galletas deliciosas o chocolates que no sepan horrible — apretó aun mas sus manos — Por eso... —encontró sus orbes con los verdes del chico a su lado — ... por eso, necesito que me ayudes. Por favor, Yaten — él miró hacia un lado.

— Él aceptará cualquiera que le des — respondió secamente cruzándose de brazos

— Pero no quiero darle cualquiera...

— ¿Qué?

—... quiero darle su favorito — ella había salido muchas veces a comer dulces con Seiya y siempre pedían un sabor nuevo por lo que no sabía realmente cual disfrutaba más.

Yaten la miró, examinándola un momento y cuando abrió la boca para decirle que estaba haciendo un escándalo de nada...

— Bizcocho de vainilla relleno de fresas y crema —... solo se escucho a si mismo darle la tan ansiada información que ella quería. Y su agradecimiento no se hizo esperar. Se le abalanzó y apretujó tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin aire.

Su desconcierto fue enorme al ver los cabellos que caían de sus odangos bailar frente a la vitrina y con una sonrisa pedir el diseño de corazón más lindo que encontró, pidiendo una dedicatoria para el mejor novio presumido del mundo.

Luego de recuperar del todo el aliento, el platino volvió a sentarse y nuevamente tomo la revista antes dejada de lado. Mientras hojeaba imágenes, recordó que para esas fechas las personas trataban de hacer algo lindo por alguien debido a la época de su nacimiento, para dar las gracias a esa persona por existir. Pero él nunca estuvo interesado en ello. Llevó su vista a la sonriente Serena, ella estaba pensando en el cumpleaños del tonto de Seiya justo en el día del suyo propio. Era una niña muy extraña pero le alegraba que Seiya se hubiera salido con la suya en ese asunto, pues ambos se veían muy felices de estar juntos. Se preguntó (cosa curiosa) si alguien se tomaría esas molestias por él. Cocinar algo especial, hornear galletas o tomarse el tiempo de ir a comprar un sabor especial de pastel. Aun que no tenía uno que le gustara, después de todo no era amante de los dulces. Y se le cruzó una idea fascinante por la cabeza, que alguien averiguara que no le gustaban los dulces y le trajeran algo más exótico, quizás un buen coctel de caviar. Sacudió la cabeza de estos pensamientos. Sólo pensaba en estas tonterías porque la princesa Kakyuu estaba libre de peligro y tenía tiempo de indagar en otro tipo de cavilaciones que no tenían que ver con su misión.

Aunque, pensó de pronto, si Lita cocinara sería algo delicioso. Estaba seguro, pues las veces que habían compartido con las chicas y ella preparaba algo, le quedaba estupendo. Pero si la también llamada Sailor Júpiter tuviera ese gesto con él, significaría algo más. "No, no. Además es muy alta para mi" murmuró entre pensamientos. Luego se le vino a la cabeza la tierna Amy, pero lo descartó al instante. "Demasiada estructura. Congenia mejor con Taiki" - y se divirtió con la ocurrencia de que quizás la peli azul fuera del tipo de chica que regala cosas ingeniosas como unas galletas con forma de ajedrez. Una carcajada retumbó en su cabeza para no salir de sus labios. Miró a las afueras de la pastelería y una chica de cabellos oscuros pasó por fuera. Le recordó a Rei, ella era hermosa y muy intensa. Quizás recibir pasteles de su parte no sería tan malo. Una sonrisa carente de inocencia se dibujó en sus labios... pero ella no parecía del tipo de chica que se preocupa por esos detalles, más bien los esquivaba. Y era malhumorada. "Tal vez compartir una botella de vino" - y al instante Yaten se reprendió a sí mismo. Tener pensamientos lascivos con alguien con quien no había compartido tanto no era propio de él. "Estoy pensando como el descerebrado de Seiya" - e inmediatamente borró de su disco duro aquella meditación. Actuar cómo él no seria jamás una buena idea para su rutina.

—... encontré un lindo pastel, sí… — lo interrumpió el chillido de Serena en el teléfono ¡Aún estaba escogiendo los adornos! Y encima lo reportaba con algún inocente ser humano a través del móvil.

— Esto es increíble — murmuró entre dientes. Y en verdad lo era. No concebía cómo era posible que aun sabiendo la clase de pastel que le encantaba a Seiya se demorara tanto tiempo en elegir un par de adornos.

— ¡Ay, Mina! ¡Va a quedar hermoso! — Exclamaba mientras daba vueltas y unos saltitos — Yaten me está ayudando ¿no es asombroso?

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a la revista cuando reparó en el último nombre. Minako era de esas chicas muy entusiastas en todo lo que hacían. Ponía el mayor esfuerzo en todo aunque al final le saliera mal. Pero parecía más del tipo de chica que recibe muchos regalos y no de las que se dedica a darlos. Además era ruidosa a veces, eso era desfavorable pero quizás, sólo quizás, recibir un lindo presente de su parte no sería tan... tan malo.

— Bueno, en el caso hipotético que esperara algo de ella — se dijo convencido que las opciones no eran de su agrado.

— ¿De quién esperas algo? — inquirió la chillona voz tras la revista. El chico bajo su lectura rápidamente y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Serena.

— ¡D-de nadie!— se levantó rápidamente— ¿Ya terminaste? — la chica asintió y el chico la arrastró rápidamente, para alivio de Yaten, fuera de ese lugar y en dirección a la casa de Serena. Ese día había sido de emociones extrañas para el menor de los hermanos Kou. La pastelería nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

Mientras caminaban Yaten miró el rostro iluminado de la muchacha. Ella iba feliz y eso que aún no llegaban a la fiesta. El solo pensar en esa persona la hacía ver estrellitas o cosas raras. Él no trató de entrar en su psiquis pero le alegró una vez más que Seiya tuviera una compañera tan entusiasta como él. De pronto su móvil sonó, "Está todo listo"

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó en voz alta sin querer. Serena lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Eh… nada. Solo regresemos pronto — ya estaban a las puertas de la casa de la rubia y esta se detuvo.

— Yaten… — le sonrió.

— Que pasa, entremos pronto

— Solo… — ella sacó un pequeño paquetito de entre sus bolsas y se lo entregó —… quería darte las gracias por acompañarme hoy, sé que fue una tortura para ti.

La chica sonreía y Yaten no sabía que decir. Ella miro sus manos y se quedó inmóvil, mientras el peli plata abría su presente. Había un pequeño chocolate con forma de gato y una luna en la frente que decía "Gracias"

— Esto es… — el chico estaba sorprendido, se quedó sin palabras.

— Yo… sé que no te gustan los dulces, Seiya me lo dijo… pero ese es muy fino. Dijo el vendedor que era de Suiza o algo así. Espero que te guste — la rubia siguió esperando la reacción de su compañero

— Tienes razón… no me gustan.

— ¡Oh! Está bien… lo sien…

— Pero… ya que este es muy fino… — decía con aire de superioridad —… lo conservaré. Gracias — y miró a un lado, desinteresado. Aunque a Serena se le ilumino el rostro y lo arrastró hasta la puerta de su casa sonriendo como si acabara de comer la mejor cena de su vida. Entraron a la casa, que estaba silenciosa. La rubia se adelanto para guardar su delicioso pastel cuando un gran estruendo la asusto.

— ¡SORPRESA! — gritaron todos sus amigos y su familia.

Serena estaba atónita y alegre de verlos a todos. Ahí comprendió de qué se trataba todo el asunto. Todos la saludaron, contentos y la velada fue hermosa para la chica que busca la felicidad de otros antes que la suya. La que posee amigos que dan su vida por ella y el amor más puro la acompaña. Este día celebraron su enorme corazón y la fortuna de haberla conocido.

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SERENA/USAGI TSUKINO**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

No tengo mas motivación que desearle un lindo cumpleaños a un personaje que no existe pero que nos trajo un cambio a muchas cuando eramos pequeñas y que pronto volverá a nuestras vidas. En lo personal me gusta emparejarla con Seiya. Independiente de que en el anime sea novia y posterior esposa de Mamoru, lo tengo super claro y no tengo afán de polemizar xD

Pero en este mundo podemos hacer lo que queramos y escribo sobre ellos porque hay mucho material en Sailor Moon. Me alegra ser parte de este movimiento y fue mi inspiración para poder escribir.

Saludos a quien este leyendo :D

Nos leemos

Bye


End file.
